


Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dorks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Another Coffee Shop AU? Aww man!Korra tries to make Asami laugh with bad pickup lines.





	Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously haven't written in the Korrasami fandom for a while. Or, in general.
> 
> Not gonna lie, this is fairly rough and not quite what I wanted it to be, but I hope it makes you giggle a little anyway.
> 
> Cheers.

"Yo, Korra! Ya girl's back!"

 

I would be lying if I said I didn't throw the hundred pound bag of coffee down, causing beans to explode **EVERYWHERE** when I heard Ikki's proclamation.

 

As beans pinged and ricocheted off shiny appliances and cascaded from the countertop (I'd pay for that later, but for now I couldn't care less), I straightened the collar on my button down and checked that it was sufficiently revealing enough.

 

Not that this woman ever noticed me. No. Not usually.

 

But I wanted her to. Spirits, did I want her to.

 

I didn't know anything about this woman beyond the fact that she was always immaculately dressed, absolutely gorgeous, incredibly charming, and drank waaaaay too much coffee.

 

I should know since it's my little shop she frequents.

 

I'd just bounded out of the backroom when the bell above the door chimed.

 

Enter my favorite customer: both the woman of my dreams and the bane of my existence. I didn't even know her name! She always handed me a card that read Future Industries. The best I could infer, she was an intern or a paper pusher, but why she needed so much coffee, and always from here...

 

"Hang on," I hear, as the woman politely removes the phone from her ear to order. It's a short exchange between the two of us and she moves off to the side to continue her call.

 

Her orders are usually simple: flat white latte, cafe americano, sometimes an espresso, other times just a plain cup of coffee. They rarely take me long to prepare.

 

This time she asks for a macchiato with an extra shot and I take my time drawing a smiley face with the steamed milk just for fun.

 

As has become my habit lately, I hand deliver the drink to my newest and best customer. She has since finished her phone call and green eyes watch me eagerly.

 

Reaching for the macchiato and taking a testing sip, the woman hums with delight. "You pull the best espresso in town, Korra," she says, eyes alight.

 

My jaw practically hits the floor and I see her raise an eyebrow, stifling a giggle. Then she does the unexpected and reaches out, tapping her finger delicately on my name tag.

 

"I can read," she whispers, then winks before turning to go.

 

It takes my mind far too long to register these recent events and the mystery woman is almost to the door. I feel my body move (rather quickly) in its direction, tripping over a chair leg on the way. I stumble a step and right myself, coming to an easy lean against the doorway.

 

"It's only fair if I know your name, too," I quip.

 

The woman offers a brilliant smile and shakes her head a little as if the thought had never occurred to her.

 

"Asami," she says, and I feel myself smile in reply.

 

"Asami," the name feels good on tongue and falls easily from my lips. "May I ask you something?"

 

Asami's shoulders tense and her eyes become suddenly wary. "I suppose," she offers with a tight smile.

 

"Should I be concerned with how much caffeine you're taking in?"

 

Asami throws her head back and laughs heartily. I immediately decide it's my favorite sound in all the world.

 

"I'll see you later, Korra," she says, breezing past.

 

And with that, my day became infinitely more interesting.

* * *

Returning to the back, I cursed myself and my eagerness to wait on Asami as I was met with a mountain of spilled beans. Ikki stood nearby, smacking her gum in that delightfully obnoxious way of hers, a knowing smile on her face.

 

"Ya couldn't get a broom?" I gruffed.

 

*smack* "nope," she offered, adding an extra pop to her p. This kid.

 

Nearly 30 pounds of beans wasted because I couldn't use my damn brain. Oh well.

 

I sighed and began the arduous task of locating lost retail.

* * *

I saw Asami three more times that day, and each time her smile lit up my little shop. Her eyes seemed to grow more and more weary with each adventure into my shop, until on her last visit I decided to be an ass and write the cheesiest pickup line I could on her coffee cup.

 

_"If you were a triangle, you'd be acute one."_

 

Unfortunately, I was still dealing with the beantastrophe from earlier, so I allowed Ikki to handle giving Asami her order.

 

I heard a throaty laugh and then the bell chime on the door.

 

I smiled to myself. Yep. Definitely more interesting.

* * *

And so it continued, on and on, each time Asami came in with new, cheesy pickup lines.

 

_Your hand looks heavy. Here, let me hold it for you._

_Are you on the menu because I like you a latte._

_If beauty were time, you’d be eternity._

_Is your name Wi-fi? Because I'm really feeling a connection._

_If you were words on a page, you’d be fine print._

 

And on and on. Days turned to weeks, weeks into months. Each time Asami's eyes would light up and I'd hear her laughter echo through my small shop.

* * *

Until one day Asami didn't come in.

 

Nor the next day.

 

Or even the day after that.

 

It was a full two weeks before I saw Asami again.

 

Once again, I found myself in the backroom, this time performing the menial act of inventory.

 

I heard Ikki call out in a singsong voice "AAAAASSSAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIII! Long time no seeeeeeeee!"

 

Despite myself, I couldn't help but get my hopes up and immediately tried to quell them. It would not be the first time in recent weeks that Ikki had spoken to an imaginary Asami to cause me to make a fool of myself.

 

"Ha ha, Ikki, very funny," I deadpanned, eyes never leaving my clipboard. Until I heard a throat being delicately cleared behind me and looked up to see the actual Asami, looking bemused as my clipboard clattered to the ground.

 

I must have resembled a fish, mouth agape and eyes wide, floundering to say something, anything to this beautiful vision.

 

Asami tried to cover a smirk but failed in the most endearing way. Feeling I was beyond the capacity of speech, I gave a small smile and a tiny wave before my hand made its way behind my neck in a very familiar nervous gesture. Asami grinned even wider.

 

"Korra," Asami started, her eyes gleaming with mirth. I dumbly nodded in response. "Can I give you a kiss? You can return it if you don't like it..."

 

Once again, this woman caused my jaw to hit my shop's floor. Never before had a cheesy pickup line sounded so good than when it was directed at me by this incredible woman.

 

I don't think either of us had time to think before Asami was in my arms, our lips meeting in that awkward first kiss where noses smush and teeth bump and is always just slightly off center but still nothing could be more perfect in that moment.

 

We had to break apart because we were both laughing too hard to kiss one another properly and both of us seemed to come down with school girl shyness.

 

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but--," I was unable to finish whatever bullshit line that was going to come out of my mouth before I was silenced by Asami's lips on mine again. 

 

"You know what I'd look good in?" Asami asked, her head dipping shyly. "Your arms," she finished, blushing slightly before she smiled and met my lips again in a softer, more proper kiss. "Can you recommend a drink for me today, Korra?"

 

"Hmm..." I pursed my lips in mock consideration. "For your drink today, I recommend you give me your number."

 

"I thought you'd never ask," Asami whispered before leaning in to kiss me again.

 

Until we heard an "about time! You two are such nerds," from the doorway.

 


End file.
